School Protection Team
by NCISFanatic2104
Summary: Bullying is on the increase over America but one school has a solution known as the school protection team AKA teenage versions of the NCIS team. Can the team work together and help keep the school running as smoothly as possible. Read to find out. Rekindled story, story much better than summary, Read and Review
1. Prologue:Bourbon and a chat

**A/N: A long time ago I started a story by the same name but very quickly lost muse and abandoned it but now I am reviving it from scratch for everyone to read. I don't have my original chapters so it will be different in ways but I hope to start off much the same as last time but with changes to adapt to my muse. I hope you enjoy the new version of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I will write this once and ONLY once. I do not own the NCIS characters**

**Chapter 0: Bourbon and a chat (Prologue)**

_The woman unlocked the lowest of three draws that were situated under her desk and pulled out two identical glasses and a half-empty bottle that contained bourbon. She knew that as she was in a school it probably shouldn't be there but dismissed this as the visitor she was expecting would appreciate the bourbon being there. As the new headteacher at St Wentworths there was something she wanted to discuss with her deputy head and get the stubborn man to agree with it. Things were going to change under her command and she was pretty sure many of the staff there knew it already. The clock in the office continued to tick away each second of the day as the room was silent. The woman busied herself with looking over some of the files she had been given to look at by the beginning of the new school year, which was only a week away but she had left them until last minute. The man she was expecting was late but this didn't worry the new headmistress as everyone knew that he always kept his own schedule and hardly ever attended things on time no matter how important the event. The woman came near the end of her files and was only a couple of them left when she faintly heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door she was behind. The next thing she knew the door crashed open, nearly being knocked off it's hinges. It surprised the woman how used to it she was already. What else had she expected from the man. It was only a minute later that she addressed her visitor._

_"Still not learnt the meaning of knocking then Jethro"_

_"You should know me by now Jen", Leroy Jethro Gibbs replied to the headmistress with a hint of a smile. Jenny couldn't help but giggle at the former marine's comment. She signalled out a seat on the other side of her desk and her visitor sat himself on it without a word. Remembering that it had been removed from the , the woman opened the bottle of bourbon and started to pour a small a mount into each of the two glasses and handed one to Gibbs while keeping the other for herself. They both drunk slowly and silence for the first couple of minutes, each expecting the other to start the conversation. After these minutes the grey haired man started to bore of the silence and quickly spoke up to grab the attention of his female companion. "So Jen. Did you call me here for a reason or just need somoene to drink bourbon with?". The woman put her glass down and smiled at him to pass away the short silence that passed while she thought of how to start what she wanted to say. "You should know I have no problem drinking alone Jethro...", the reply started. " There is a special project I want you to help me with this school year. It will hopefully be kept only between the people who we decide to involve in it". After this sentence she took a breath and a quick look to check she had caught Gibbs's attention, which she had considering he seemed to be staring at her intently. Both Jenny and Gibbs picked their glasses up and had another swig of bourbon before any of them even thought of speaking. The headmistress then began to explain what she wanted to do._

_"You see. There is something that worries me about taking charge of this school. It has been a trend in schools all over the area that the incidents of bullying have been increasing year by year and more of the children are being affected by it. This is my school now and there is no way I am letting the trend include this school too. That is why I have come up with the idea of having some of the students we can trust watching over the place to look out for and help us deal with those sort of incidents. They will need to be able to hold their own though as I bet some of the bullies won't want to be caught. Any suggestions on who we should include?". It was a lot for the man to take in and he was silent for at least a minute before trying to come up with some suggestions of who to include in the team in his mind. Very soon his mouth was open to speak. "Well, How about Tony DiNozzo in year 11? He owes me a few favours that I should call him up on". There was a pause while another name was being thought of and during that time a lightbulb flashed in Jenny's head, making her remember a previous conversation. "DiNozzo. Isn't that the one you are always threatening to headslap" she said with a smirk. Gibbs simply nodded his head and then started to wonder how the woman knew when she hadn't been in the school when he was telling the boy off before but then he realised the only person who knows both of them who would know that information. "Ducky" ,he said plainly. Jenny's face gave away that his suspicion was correct and he let out a small smile at the idea. Then he decided to get back onto the subject. " Also we should ask Kate Todd, in the same class as DiNozzo. She can see through lies quite well so she would be good and also Abby Scuito in the year below. Abby is an amazing scientist and would be great with the evidence even if she is always trying to sneak caf-pow into her classes". The headmistress considered the names that had just been mentioned to her. Although she had personally met none of them she was happy with anybody that Gibbs vouched for as she knew he didn't trust anyone easy so they must be good enough for the team. It was after the consideration that she she began to speak to her companion. " Ok, those three are in and if we come across anyone else throughout the year that could be useful we will add them to the team. We should start it a couple of weeks after the start of the year to let them get settled before we talk to them". The man nodded his agreement and without a word he headed towards the door of the office and opened it ready to leave. Just before he did he turned around and looked once again at the woman before speaking for one last time._

_"By the way Jen, Nice haircut"_

_With that he left the office and let the door slam behind him with a loud bang. Jenny smiled and then put the bourbon and glasses back in the bottom draw of her desk and locked the draw, putting the keys in her pocket before she herself left the office. It was going to be an interesting year indead._

**A/N: There we go, the rewrite of the first chapter of the story. Please read and review as reviews will convince me to keep going with the story**


	2. Chapter 1:Start of something new

**Chapter 1: Start of something new**

It was early morning and another school day for the students of St Wentworths high school. Kate Todd walked into the classroom and walked to her desk, placing her schoolbag on the top of it. As she sat down in the seat behind the desk she realised that the other occupant hadn't yet reached the classroom. Probably flirting with girls in the hallway, she thought to herself just before the bell rang out through the school to signal the start of the day. It was a whole two minutes later when the door once again opened and a brown haired boy of the same age as Kate walked into the room and walked towards her. "Sorry i'm late. A girl I was talking to definitely knows how to talk". Kate inwardly smiled as her theory was proved correct after all. Outwardly she shook her head at the boy. "Trust you Tony. Only two weeks into the year and you're already chasing girls". Anthony DiNozzo fixed the girl with a smile and took his seat just in time before the class teacher came in to take the register. Each member of the class answered to their names and then the room dissolved into conversations between the students. There was silence at Tony and Kate's desk as they sat waiting for the bell to go. Then the class teacher approached them with two slips of paper in hand. The two of them took the slips and read them hastily. The slips simply read _'Come to the head's office at first break. You are not in trouble'_. The boy smiled when he read the part about them not being trouble and commented that it couldn't be bad if that was the case. He then said that he found it a little wierd to be called to the head's office without a bad reason. " It would be wierd, if it was just you called Tony", Kate responded with a giggle. The male teen only had time to pout in reply before another bell rang out and the class flooded out to their first lesson of the day. The two started their journey together but then Tony went off towards Maths while Kate headed to Biology.

First break came slowly to the students as they went through their first lesson. Finally the bell rang, releasing them from their lessons into the hallways of the school. Tony was first of the two year 11's to arrive, closely followed by Kate. When she came in, he commented on his tardiness and she pulled a hurt face at him to mock the observation. " I had Dr Mallard", she started to explain, " It took a long to get him back on topic once he sidetracked so we ended up running late". Coversation quickly ended when they noticed a slightly younger girl with black hair pulled into two high ponytails. This girl was clutching a caf-pow in her hand and drinking it every so often while they waited. By the fact that the girl was constantly pacing the room energetically the two guessed it wasn't the first caf-pow she had had that day. Shortly after, Two adult figures walked into the room, gaining the attention of the three students within. The woman walked behind her desk and took her usual seat while the man walked behind the desk and simply stood behind the woman. The three students dared to go closer to the headmistress and deputy head but walked silently as to try not to get in trouble. There was a minute before anyone in the room spoke but eventually Jenny's voice addressed the room. "Miss Scuito, If you wouldn't mind putting that caf-pow away". Tony and Kate turned to face the other girl in the room and watched as she quickly took one more swig of her caf-pow before reluctantly putting it carefully inside her schoolbag. After all, she didn't want to get told off in the first weeks of term. The headmistress gave a nod of approval once she saw this had been done and started to deliberate how to reveal to the students why she had summoned them to her office on such short notice. The atmosphere in the room was starting to feel tense and she wanted to make it lighter since the trio had done no wrong. "I guess you are wondering why you are here at such short notice". Once everyone was looking at her, Jenny started to explain.

" What we want to do is to set up a secret small team of people who look out for and help staff deal with acts of bullying inside the school grounds. You three have all been picked for certain reasons to start this team but we may add more people as we find them later in the year. Any questions?". The woman took a deep breath as she finished this explanation and looked at the students to see their reactions to what she had told them. It was two minutes before any sound was heard by the three of them. The younger girl was the first one to speak. " You said we are going to be a secret team right. Won't it look obvious if we are coming here all the time?". Instead of Jenny, Gibbs spoke up to answer the question. " On the left hand of the school where art is there is a room that only me and Miss Shepard have a key to. That is where we will meet when needed. Anything else?". It was very quickly this time that another question was directed at the teachers in the room. This time it was from Tony. " What if some up to no good student decides to peek in there while we are meeting". He had a tone of humour to his voice which told the rest of the room it wasn't intended seriously. Kate let out a short giggle before she was the one to reply to him. " If you weren't in the team you would be that up to no good student yourself Tony". The younger girl and the adults all giggled slighty as Tony pouted at Kate and raised his arm jokily to pretend to hit her but intentionally missing. "Kate. Headslap him", Gibbs called from his position. The older girl obliged and hit the unsuspecting boy on the back of the head. Gibbs's mouth formed a smile of long overdue satisfation as he watched the scene before him. Jenny shot a look at Gibbs as if to tell him to get back down business and he changed the atmosphere by telling the students to listen up. "Right", he started, " Tony and Kate, I believe you know each other well and this here is Abby Scuito in year 10, an expert scientist". As he said the last name he indicated the younger girl who gave them an energetic wave in response. They casually returned her wave and then looked to the front of the room again. Gibbs stayed silent and Jenny stood up from her seat to give a final talk to the trio. " Breaktime is almost over so we will let you get to lessons. We will let you know if we need you". With that the three students picked up their bags and left the room to head to their various lessons. This left only the two adults in the office as the door closed.

" Still think they are the ones Jethro"

" Yes. I am sure on this one Jen"

**A/N: Well a second chapter and Tony getting headslapped for the first time in the story. I hope you enjoyed it and will brighten my day with a review.**


End file.
